


The Stairs

by CyanideInk (MorbidAesthetic)



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, two gay idiots screwing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidAesthetic/pseuds/CyanideInk
Summary: Based On This Prompt: Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like “I’d never let you go” and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.In Other Words: Mello has a migraine, and Matt tries to take care of his boyfriend.





	

He groaned loudly, running his fingers through his blond hair in pain. The Advil was doing nothing alleviate his pain, and he’d taken at least six pills already, surpassing the recommended amount of two. Mello groaned again as his head throbbed painfully.

The blond male didn’t even know where this stupid fucking migraine had come from in the first place; he hadn’t been drinking in a while, and he didn’t think he’d been straining his eyes lately. He did not deserve this hell. 

And of course, since the world was against Mello today, his boyfriend came through the door, holding a pack of gum that he chewed noisily, with no heed to the cursed blonde.

“Stop. Doing. That.” Mello ground out, holding his hands over his ears and screwing his eyes shut. His boyfriend, Matt, looked at him strangely for a moment before discarding the gum into a trashcan by the kitchen.

“Headache?” He asked, but Mello didn’t bother to answer the obvious. Matt smirked before scooping the irritated blonde from the couch, earning himself protesting and an even angrier Mello.

“Put me back on the couch and I may spare you.” Mello said dangerously, but the red haired jerk just smiled and continued on his way up the stairs to the bedroom. “Let me go, asshole.”

“I’d never let you go.” Matt said cheekily, pretending to drop the blonde before catching him easily before he actually fell down the stairs. Mello glared at him, but Matt did it again, unheeded by the rage of the chocoholic.

Unfortunately, the third time he ‘pretended’ to drop Mello, he accidentally smacked the blonde’s head on the bannister. This caused him to hiss in pain, and for Matt to actually apologize for being an asshole, even though he’d been acting like one since he’d gotten home.

“Sorry, Mels. Didn’t mean to smack you on the staircase.” He said, and Mello glared at him, holding his head in his hands.

“Jackass. You shouldn’t have been doing that in the first place.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Just get some sleep, it’ll go away in a few hours.” Matt said, setting the irate blonde down on the bed, placing a kiss to his forehead before going to the living room to find a TV show to watch, leaving a glass of water and two Advil pills next to the bed for when his boyfriend woke up.

Matt may act like an asshole, but when it comes to Mello, he knows what to do. (Most of the time.)


End file.
